Congestive heart failure occurs as a result of impaired pumping capability of the heart and is associated with abnormal retention of water and sodium. Traditionally, treatment of chronic mild failure has included limitation of physical activity, restriction of salt intake, and the use of a diuretic. If these measures are not sufficient, a cardiac glycoside, which is an agent that increases the force of mycardial contraction, is typically added to the treatment regimen.
Subsequently, angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors, which are compounds that prevent the conversion of angiotensin I into the pressor-active angiotensin II, are prescribed for chronic treatment of congestive heart failure, in conjunction with a diuretic, a cardiac glycoside, or both.
Also, congestive heart failure is a well-known cardiac disorder which results in an excess mortality. Applefeld, M. M., (1986) Am. J. Med. 80, Suppl. 2B, 73-77. Therefore, therapeutic agents that would decrease the mortality resulting from CHF in patients suffering therefrom are highly desirable.